


After The Game

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Body odor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Filthy, Gags, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Socks, Sweat, Watersports, extreme musk play, huge sneakers, hyper cock, hyper feet, mind breaking, musk, used gym clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Tai finds out something interesting about Izzy... and maybe even himself. When he plays it up, the results are surprising and corrupting.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After The Game

His legs ached and his body glistened with sweat — but Tai couldn’t deny the sheer thrill of a game well won. Soccer was nothing if not intense, and the adrenaline that surged through him during the final goal still lingered. He couldn’t keep still, and before he knew it, he was on the way to Izzy’s house. His fingers curled and uncurled, pace picking up as he thought of holding his boyfriend in his arms, kissing the top of his head, and then plowing him into the mattress. They would kiss, hump, and sweat until Izzy was just as hot as he was, and then they’d bask in the afterglow, drinking it in.

Tai dug into his duffel bag, rummaging around for the spare key Izzy had given him. He found it much quicker than usual… and when he thought about it, his bag was a bit lighter than it had been in the past. Although the stench of sweaty clothes remained, fewer of said clothes remained. Curiously, even a pair of his cleats seemed to be missing — which was doubly odd, given that they had to be custom made for his… sizable feet.

“Dryer must’ve eaten them, but I definitely don’t wash my shoes… whatever,” he mumbled, unlocking the door. He shut the door behind him, heading right upstairs. Thinking that Izzy was raiding in one of his many MMOs, Tai made sure to be quiet as he approached the door. The sound that came from inside certainly didn’t sound like it was preoccupied with endgame content… but for some reason, it made him hesitant. Instead, he opened the door just a crack —

“Hfff… Haaah… Yes…”  
The voice was clearer now. It was absolutely Izzy. He pushed the door open further, catching the sight of Izzy’s wild red hair… and a pair of his closely colored soccer cleats, pressed deep into his face as he huffed the sweaty insoles. He gripped the soles softly, breathing in and out, over and over. His eyes were half-lidded as he exhaled what must have been weeks’ worth of sweat and stink. A hand gripped his shaft, pumping up and down, revealing his glistening head and a steady stream of pre. The small puddle forming underneath him told Tai just how happy Izzy was to be doing this… but in the shock, he couldn’t help himself.

“So that’s where they went—”

Izzy pulled his face out of the shoe, eyes snapping towards the door like a flash of lightning. Tai shut the door louder than he should have, and stared at it for a good thirty seconds before heading downstairs. His mind was completely flabbergasted. The adrenaline in him was still running high, and the horny thoughts of wanting to pound his boyfriend certainly didn’t help this scenario. Tai put on the kettle, trying to find something to keep his hands busy as his mind reeled with what had just happened.

Izzy was _never_ a fan of his stench. Every day he came straight from soccer practice, Izzy would practically shove him into a shower, even insisting on cleaning him himself. Now that he thought of it, though, Izzy’s insistence on his hygiene had slowly become less extreme. Tai thought he had worn him down… but—

As the kettle whistled, it suddenly clicked.

And Tai knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

“That was _amazing_!”

“Aw, babe, you don’t have to pretend to be into it. I know sports aren’t your thing.”

“No, no, seriously! For a minute, I felt my nerd cred physically decrease — but you were so cool out there!”

Tai laughed, looking at Izzy’s starstruck expression. While he was certain he must’ve looked cool to the people in the bleachers, he knew Izzy would never get excited for sports alone. No, no. That would be _too_ simple.

Instead, Tai put his arms behind his head, catching a whiff of his pits. The jersey was soaked through with sweat, and his shorts weren’t far behind. His socks had already surpassed any acceptable levels of moisture, and walking in his cleats felt like walking through puddles on a rainy day. With every step, sweat seeped out of the insoles, washing over his feet again and again, infusing itself with yet more stink.

_This_ was what Izzy wanted. Tai knew it. He was so confident that he hadn’t showered for the entire week leading up to his final game. They hadn’t said a word about the _incident_ to one another, but he knew this was the reason for the excitement, the passion, the ‘drop’ in his ‘nerd cred’. Izzy had fallen hard for a jock like him… and luckily, Tai knew just how to drag it out of him.

“Man, I am _beat_!” Tai groaned, throwing the blankets aside on Izzy’s bed. He then threw himself right onto the fitted sheet, rubbing his back over the cool fabric. He could practically feel the sweat wick away from his back and embed itself into Izzy’s sheets permanently.

“Yeah, I’ll bet!” Izzy’s tone seemed even cheerier, somehow — if that was possible.

“My feet are killing me. Jeeze… babe, would you…” He thought for a moment. “Ah, never mind.”

“N-No, what was it? C’mon, Tai, you can tell me _anything_.” Tai tried his absolute hardest not to smile as he pretended to be shy.

“Well… could you maybe give me a foot rub? I wouldn’t normally ask, but… I did score like, what, ninety percent of the goals?” He shrugged, though a giggle threatened to worm its way out of him.

“Of course!” Izzy nearly shouted, then cleared his throat. “I can totally do that. Anything for my soccer star.”

“Soccer star? I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me that.”

“Yeah, well, uh, you… deserve it.”

The red on Izzy’s cheeks nearly matched his hair… and the cleats that he pulled off of Tai’s feet. If the sheer, three-foot size of his feet wasn’t extreme enough, the pungent stench that filled the room was unmistakable. What was worse — or perhaps better— was that he could feel the sheer wetness of his socks against Izzy’s hands. If it bothered Izzy, he didn’t say anything. His fingers slipped and slid against the wet, nearly see-through fabric, pressing deep into the muscle.

“Ah, yeah, babe. That’s it…” Tai leaned his head back against the pillows. Normally, his own hair would suffice as a cushion, but he was determined to taint the entire bed with his scent. He took a well-deserved stretch… and swiped his gigantic, sweaty foot across Izzy’s entire face.

“Pfhthhh— T-Tai!”

“What? Aw, shit. Sorry, Izzy! Didn’t realize your face was that close to ‘em. What, tryin’ to smell ‘em?” He snickered, not even having to make eye contact with Izzy to know that he was as red as a tomato garden in the Summer.

“N-No, it’s just, uh… they’re so big, there’s no way I _can’t_ be close to them!” Izzy stammered, rubbing his thumbs up and down the slick soles. Tai’s feet were anything but ordinary, that was for certain, but Izzy did seem to be closer than he needed to be.

“Oh, hun, don’t you wanna, though?” Tai smirked, still not making eye contact.

“I mean, it’s… jeeze, did you have something to drink? Or maybe you’re just really exhausted after the game…”

“Naw, Izzy, I feel _great_.” Tai swiped his foot across Izzy’s face again, smiling. “And you know what, I think you do too! You’re a natural at this. I can practically feel my feet relaxing into your hands.” Izzy huffed, wiping his face clean of sweat with his sleeve, and continued onwards. Tai looked at his boyfriend’s face with intrigue, and pushed his soles harder against his hands.

“Tai, I’m trying to work.”

“Uh-huh. I know. Get deep in there, Izzy.” Tai pushed his feet harder and harder against Izzy’s trembling hands. Eventually, his strong calves won out against Izzy’s nerdy frame, and his wet socks made contact with Izzy’s cheeks. Each foot was larger than his head, but Tai gave each of his sweaty socks a firm, squelching rub against half of Izzy’s face. Surprisingly, he didn’t protest. Rather, Izzy sat still and let it happen, his hands frozen in place as sweat dripped down his cheeks and chin.

Tai parted his feet, revealing a beet-red Izzy behind them, who blinked the sweat from his eyes. He sat stock-still, his mouth open, and his pants… tented. The bulge in them was unmistakable. He was packing, after all, and Tai had gotten the same reaction out of him many times before.

“Why don’t you tell me, Izzy? If there’s something wrong, I mean.” Tai rubbed his socks over Izzy’s cheeks, making him shudder with pleasure. He walked his feet down Izzy’s chest, leaving gigantic splotches of wet in his wake, until he pressed the balls of his feet right to Izzy’s balls. He shifted his knees, massaging his groin gently.

“I… I don’t know… what you’re talking about, I... It’s just, my boyfriend is so hot, that’s all! I’m just horny!”

“For completely normal reasons?” Tai asked, curling his toes and causing Izzy to squeak with a shock of pleasure. “Nothing else?”

“No, it’s—”

“Well, I guess foot massage is over, then. Thanks, Izzy! I’ll go ahead and hit the showers because I am _beat_!”

“Wait, no!”

Tai smiled, trying his best not to laugh as Izzy’s eyes flitted from Tai to his feet and back to him.

“I… I just… really like your feet. Okay? Okay. I said it. We can get past it now. Just…” Izzy grabbed Tai’s feet again, rubbing his thumbs over the individual toes. “Just lemme do this.”

“Oh, I’ll let you. I just _really_ wanted to hear you say it, hun.”

“What?!”

“Don’t gimme that. I saw you huffing my cleats. I know what you want. You want more than just a little bit of my sweaty socks.” Tai pressed his foot back into Izzy’s crotch, rubbing it in a circle and making him tremble with pleasure. “You want the full package. You think I just happened to skip showers every day this week?”

“No, I… I didn’t… I mean…”

“Hey, hun. Less talking. More taking out that cock of yours. Lemme give you a footjob.”

“You’re… but that’s…!”

“Disgusting? Aw, hun. Let’s not kid ourselves.” Tai sat up, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s sweat-stained lips. “You know you want it.” 

Izzy, frozen moments before, suddenly melted into his touch. His hands pressed into Tai’s chest as they kissed, tongues sliding against one another. The salty taste of Tai’s sweaty feet passed back and forth between their lips, pushing Izzy to the edge. 

He couldn’t resist anymore. 

Izzy pulled back from the kiss and unzipped his pants, shuffling them off as fast as he could. His cock was red, throbbing, and leaking from excitement. The thick shaft and massive head were easily dwarfed by his boyfriend’s, but his size was nothing to sneeze at. The solid eight inches of rock hard nerd cock was suddenly treated to an all-encompassing foot job, Tai’s socks squelching and sliding up and down the shaft.

“T-Tai—” Izzy tried to moan through the kiss, only to be silenced by a tight grip on the back of his head pushing him deeper into the kiss. He bucked his hips, whining and moaning as his slick cockhead was rubbed against over and over, the sensation bordering on overload for his sensitive body. The curling toes, soaked socks, and rough kissing was making his muscles tense and relax at random intervals, like electricity was coursing up his back and out through any available passage.

Tai, if he noticed, didn’t seem to care. His movements only became rougher as he felt his boyfriend tense up and whine. Thick, sweaty feet pumped against his throbbing shaft; A tight fist gripped the vibrant red hair on his head; and his tongue found its way deep into Izzy’s mouth, letting Tai assume total control over the situation.

The sensation was unlike anything Izzy had ever felt. It was freezing him in place, but his nerves were burning like they were on fire. The soles of his feet singed with some unknown heat as he felt his taint tense — and his cock began to spew cum inside of its sweaty prison. The socks, though seemingly unable to absorb anything else, absorbed wave after wave of cum from the redhead. _Sqlrch, sqlrch, sqlrch_ as Izzy’s cock throbbed between them.

Finally, it seemed, Tai was letting go.

He leaned back, a strand of saliva connecting the two of them, and gently loosened his grip on Izzy’s hand. They panted in near-silence, faces red, and Tai slowly parted his feet around his boyfriend’s throbbing cock.

‘A mess’ would have been an understatement. Izzy had emptied his balls and then some, covering the entirety of Tai’s socks with sticky white cum. It dripped down the saturated socks, some of it running down the sides of Izzy’s shaft, pooling around his fluffy red pubes. As Izzy moved to wipe it away, Tai stopped him.

“Naw, babe. Leave it in.”

Izzy didn’t say anything, but let Tai guide his hand away. Instead, Tai gripped the very top of his sock, pulling it down over itself, slowly turning it inside-out. As he did, drops of sweat pushed out of the fabric, staining the bed sheets below. The cum securely tucked inside of the dripping-wet fabric, Tai tossed it aside on the bed, revealing his enormous, bare feet. The soles were dark, the socks clearly having trouble protecting them from the stench that his cleats were building up over the week. As a matter of fact…

All of Tai looked just a little bit dirty. The grass stains on his knees, the sweat soaked into his hair, and the sheer stench emanating from his pits and crotch — all of it made it so Izzy couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t stop sniffing. He couldn’t do anything to stop thinking about his disgustingly drenched boyfriend.

“Lick it off,” Tai murmured. It was quiet, but with Izzy’s silence, you could’ve heard a pin drop. Izzy paused, his hands trembling as they locked eyes. “C’mon. Anything for your soccer star, right?”

Tai reached his hand up, gently pressing down on the sweaty, red hair of his boyfriend. Izzy complied, moving down, slowly burying his face into Tai’s shorts. The heat and the throb of his bulge told him Tai was beyond ready to plow him — and he wasn’t one to hold back. He gripped the sweat-drenched waistband of Tai’s shorts, pulling them down to expose the shiny, toned thighs of a soccer player. All at once, the stench hit him.

Tai hadn’t showered for a week — and even when he had, there was no guarantee he actually cared to clean the dense bush of pubes. Whatever evidence or logic Izzy could have applied fizzled and melted away as a cloud of rank scents massacred his nose — the sheer musk burning his nostrils as he breathed it in, slow and heavy. Tai’s hand held his head firmly in the center of the thick bush, letting him take deep breaths. One, two, three…

Before finally letting him up for air.

The first breath of ‘fresh’ air — tainted by Tai’s musk as it might be — was…

He could hardly describe it.

It was clean. _Too_ clean. It was nothing like his boyfriend. It felt wrong. After the sheer intensity, the concentration of what he had just smelled, he was expected to go back to this? To… nothing?! He couldn’t stand the thought. Suddenly, he was aching for more. He wanted it — _needed_ it.

Tai was surprised when his jersey was roughly taken off, exposing his hairy, bushy pits. He was almost as surprised when Izzy shoved his head right into them, huffing loud and deep, tongue sticking out and licking up every drop of sweat he possibly could, sucking it right off of him and gulping it down. Gulp after gulp, Izzy slowly travelled over his pits, crested over his pecs and licked deep into the crease. His tongue dripped with sweat and spit, forming a small trail as he shifted to the other side — drinking the sweat, taking in the scent, and completely lost as Tai let him lick his chest clean.

By the time he was done, Izzy felt that his entire face was dripping and wet. Tai’s body was still marked with the remnants of his well-fought match, hardly affected by Izzy’s cleaning — even as he felt his stomach full and sloshing, full of Tai’s sweat.

“Good job.” Tai sat up, a hand cupping Izzy’s cheek. For a moment, they locked eyes. Tai smiled softly as his hand moved around to the back of Izzy’s head—

And gripped his hair tightly before slamming his face deep into his pit.

Izzy gasped, muscles tightening all over his body as his lungs filled with Tai’s scent. The fluffy bush of pit hair gently brushed against his cheeks, a soft brown cushion between him and the grimy skin below. He took slow, warm breaths, closing his eyes and letting it happen. He was enamored with the smell, completely bound to Tai, holding him tight and close. It wasn’t until Tai began to pull him away that he even considered moving.

“Lay down for me.”

Half-lidded and hazy-minded, Izzy switched spots with him, letting his body settle against the warm, wet puddle that Tai had left behind. A shiver ran up his spine — but his body wouldn’t move. It told him to stay. To rub it into himself. To sink deeper, let it take over…

It wasn’t helped by Tai pulling down his soccer shorts and jock, revealing his thick, dripping cock. It throbbed in front of Izzy’s face, two feet long with a glistening head… and oh _god_ , the _smell_.

If Tai’s pubes and pits were any indicator of his musk, his cock was ten times worse. It was almost like the smell itself was emanating heat, his muscles seeming to melt as he could only lay there and breathe. Tai smirked down at him, shifting and letting his cock drag across Izzy’s stomach. A slick trail of sweat, grime, and musk was left in its wake as he moved down Izzy’s body, until it left Izzy’s entire cock coated in a slick film of filth.

“That’s it, babe. Just lie down and take it. Here.”

Tai leaned down, lips parting as he took the tip of his still-sensitive cock into his mouth. The same heated stink seemed to flow from Tai’s mouth as it wrapped around the head, tongue brushing against it. Without a word, he slid down the entire length, eight inches of thick cock sliding into his throat like it was nothing. His throat clenched and shifted around the entire cock as he went down to Izzy’s balls, leaving the redhead a squirming, moaning mess. For all the heat and stench putting him into a state of bleary-eyed relaxation, the sheer stimulation of Tai’s wet throat was sending him into a fit of pleasure.

At the same time, Tai swiped his hand along his own balls. The thick, heavy sack coated his hand in a thin film of musk mixed with a heaping helping of ball sweat. Without hesitation, he pressed his filthy palm against Izzy’s hole, rubbing his fingers up and down the crack and pushing the first digit of his finger inside. Combined with the constant movement of his mouth up and down Izzy’s cock, the redhead was nearly frozen solid — overstimulated, tense, cross-eyed.

Every push into Izzy’s hole was accompanied by his throat taking in the entire length of his cock. Every _shlck_ of his wet, dripping mouth over the cock was accompanied by a thrust of his fingers — and then, after a time, two fingers. Three. Stretching him wider and wider, re-coating his hand with filth and sweat every few pulses to fill him with stink from the inside-out.

No matter how many fingers Tai put in, Izzy was never going to be perfectly ready — but he knew that his boyfriend was absolutely able to take it. Every time he had rearranged his guts, Izzy had taken it to the hilt. Wide-eyed, drooling, and cumming everywhere, sure, but he had taken it all the way. Tonight, Tai decided to leave him even worse off than before. Izzy wanted it. He could hardly speak, but Tai _knew_ his stinkslut of a boyfriend was being pulled under a near-permanent haze in pursuit of his disgusting musk.

With Izzy’s hole slick and stinking just as much as he was, Tai slowly took the cock out of his mouth. With a _pop_ , a small splatter of disgusting drool and precum fell into Izzy’s pubes, which Tai gleefully rubbed in. Izzy, finally having caught a break in his endless pleasure, took deep breaths.

“Get on all fours, slut,” Tai growled. As tired as he was, Izzy knew that his boyfriend was aggressive only when he meant business, and quickly shifted himself. His back and hair immediately felt the cold embrace of the open air, slick with sweat — but just as quick, Tai mounted him, pressing his warm chest against his back and his nose right into the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, he chuckled, “Yeah. Now you’re smelling right. Fucking gross, just like me.”

“Y-Yes, Tai…” Izzy mumbled out a few words for the first time in twenty minutes, and even then, they were hardly a sentence. His eyes remained half-lidded, almost more so after his particularly grimy prep from Tai. He hardly had time to come to, however, as Tai slammed his cock into Izzy’s slick hole. “GHHHK—”

“Yeah, take it in, babe. Take it the fuck in!” Tai hooked his arms underneath Izzy’s pits, pulling them both up and slamming his cock in, right to the base. Izzy nearly screamed as he felt his stomach bulge with two feet of sweaty, throbbing cock. His head fell down to his chest as he tried to gather himself — only to see Tai’s cock thrusting in and out of him, the bulge in his stomach pulsing and moving back and forth. He opened his mouth to cry out, to moan, to do anything — 

And Tai shoved one of his sweaty socks right into his mouth. Izzy tried to maneuver it with his tongue, to push it out, but Tai only took the opportunity to push it deeper. He let his mouth relax, realizing it was futile, and felt salty sweat and cum fill his mouth. He gulped it down, where it joined the products of his cleaning session from earlier. With every thrust, he could feel his bladder slowly getting fuller — slowly getting tighter.

“Fuck, you’re so tight… you need to do this more often!” Tai laughed, plunging his length into him over and over, a hand grabbing onto Izzy’s cock as well. With every thrust in, Tai pulled his hand towards him, pulling Izzy’s foreskin back — and every pulling out brought his hand up and around Izzy’s head, which dripped and leaked with precum, staining the already ruined sheets below.

“Mmmf, nnnf!”

“What? What the fuck do you want?” Tai thrust himself in deep, making Izzy gasp for air. The sock muffling his words, Izzy grabbed onto Tai’s hand and began to stroke himself faster. His hips rode against Tai’s movements, shoving the thick cock deeper into his guts, making him shake and shudder and squirm. “That’s all, babe? Nah. I know what you want. Lemme help you out.”

A small shuffling behind Izzy gave him an idea of what was happening — but he couldn’t see. It wasn’t until Tai held his arms behind his back and slammed the enormous red cleat over his nose that he realized what had happened.

The inside was just as heavenly as he remembered. The enormous, custom-made shoe was filled with sweat that poured down his chin and dripped onto his already filthy cock. The insole was ratty and soaked, turned brown from weeks — no, _months_ of sweat and grime… and every scent from it was amazing. Every long game, every hot summer day, every morning jog and afternoon run and wearing them around the house and never taking them off and never once washing them and—

Tai smirked as Izzy’s movements became unhinged. His moaning was soft from the sock, but clearly wildly needy. His hips bounced back and forth erratically, begging for Tai to slam into his prostate over and over. His eyes were wide, his breath faster and deeper than it had been before. Whatever Tai was doing, he knew Izzy was a total slut for it. He knew it was absolutely breaking him.

So he leaned into it.

He pulled Izzy’s arms tighter as he tipped the shoe forward, hot musk and sweat pouring against Izzy’s face. He slammed his hips against Izzy’s ass so hard it left red marks on the both of them, His cock throbbed so hard and so thick that Izzy’s stomach drew taut at some points — but if it hurt him, he didn’t seem to mind.

With a final, muffled scream, Izzy’s cock throbbed wildly in Tai’s hands, and he came buckets. Thick, sticky strands of spooge blasted against his pillows, splattering on the wall, pooling on the floor. His mattress, already soaked, seemed to swell even further. And then, after Izzy’s flow began to slow down, the stench hit the both of them. The cum that had come out of Izzy was different than normal — almost yellowed, thick, and stinking. Whatever Tai had been putting all over him had clearly begun to work its way even deeper.

“Yeah, babe! That’s so fucking hot… you smell like shit, just like me. Every bit of you, every part — completely fucking gross! Fuck! FUCK! YES!”

Tai felt himself lose control next, brazenly slamming into Izzy over and over until his cock began to spew. Izzy’s stomach bloated out, slightly taut, and gushes of Tai’s soccer star seed began to spray from his ass. Even more yellowed than Izzy’s cum, Tai’s was reeking with a horrid stench that sent both of them into a dizzy spell — Izzy more so as Tai pulled out from his ass, gallons of the cum dumping onto the bedspread. 

Tai released his grip from Izzy’s arms, and reached a single hand into Izzy’s mouth to pull out the drool-soaked sock. He raised it above Izzy’s head and wrung it between his hands, spilling sweat, cum, and drool onto his already wet hair, letting it cascade over his shoulders and back, and join the rest of the disgusting puddle below them. Izzy would have gagged — if anything seemed to phase him anymore.

As soon as Tai let him go, Izzy dove forward and plunged his hands into the puddles of his own cum. He rubbed the sticky spooge over his face and chest, even working it into his hair. He licked his fingers, moaning, scooping more and more into his mouth. It wasn’t until Tai grabbed him by the shoulder that he even considered stopping. When he turned to meet Tai’s gaze, his eyes were shaky, his vision blurred, and his focus just barely holding on.

Perfect.

Tai gave his cheek a quick kiss before leaning over and pulling something out of his duffel bag. If the sneakers were rank, and his cum was disgusting, the jock in his hands was the most terrifying item yet. It was stained brown — almost green — with sweat and piss and precum. The elastic bands were slightly loose from the years of wear-and-tear, and it was clear it had never once been washed.

“Open your legs.”

It was so firm and commanding — and Izzy was so far gone — that he couldn’t help but obey. Tai slipped the straps up and around Izzy’s asscheeks, tucking his thick cock right into the pouch in front. Izzy shuddered as he felt months of grime and sweat buildup against his cock. Tai leaned in, locking eyes with his boyfriend, and gave him a soft kiss.

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes… oh god, yes.”

“You want this. More than anything.”

“Yes!”

“So you’ll do whatever I say. You’ll completely submit to me if it means more of this, right?”

“I-I…” Izzy suddenly seemed just the slightest bit uncertain. There it was, Tai thought. The last little bit he needed.

He pressed down on Izzy’s lower stomach — and the nerd yelped as his body couldn’t stop what happened next.

A stream of hot, yellow piss trailed down from the now-soaked jock. Darker than anything he’d ever pissed out before. After all, he’d only been drinking sweat from his boyfriend’s pits. Every drop of filth and musk condensed further and further until it came out of him in salty waves. As it did, Izzy’s eyes only crossed further and further — until, as the smell of rancid sweat-made-piss hit his nose, something snapped.

The flow gushed, turning into a waterfall as Izzy’s entire mind gave itself over to being a complete and total stinkslut, enamored with the idea of never washing, never cleaning, never once hiding any aspect of his body’s natural musk.

“Y-Yes, Tai! Anything! Always! Forever!”

“That’s a good slut,” Tai said, smirking. He cupped Izzy’s balls, making him laugh as waves of piss just kept coming. “Always and forever.”

“Y-Yeah! YEAH!” Izzy was practically unhinged, just how Tai wanted him. And maybe… just maybe, he could play it to his advantage.

“Bet you want this to be your daily.”  
“Of course I do… I couldn’t think about anything else, I… I need it!”

“So obviously, we should share it, right?”

“Yeah!”

Tai smirked.

Izzy was just the beginning.


End file.
